Vía Láctea
by Lady Carmilla Bathory
Summary: Itachi le da su primer beso a Kisame y hacen algo más. Yaoi. Kisame X Itachi.


Hola, este fic fue el primer Kisaita que escribí, ojalá que les guste.

* * *

**Vía Láctea**

Después de buscar a Kisame por toda la casa, que no era muy grande pero lo mismo se las arreglaba para desaparecerse, salió por la puerta del frente y lo halló sentado en el porché volteando hacia arriba. Fue a sentarse a su lado y quiso saber qué era lo que estaba viendo pero no lo preguntó, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que se lo diría sin necesidad de pedírselo.

— Mira Itachi — Kisame señaló un punto impreciso en el firmamento. Itachi tuvo razón.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿No lo ves?, creo que jamás había visto tantas estrellas juntas.

— Son las mismas de siempre, es por que no hay electricidad. Iba a preguntarte si no tienes fósforos para encender la…

— ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

— Pues… cuando anochece se encienden todas las luces de la aldea y no te dejan ver bien las estrellas.

— ¿Es en serio? — Itachi asintió, Kisame pensó que él sabía muchas cosas.

Lo consideró como una posibilidad, si estuviera encendido el foco del porché sin duda lo vería más brillante que las estrellas, pero eso era por que el foco estaba cerca y las estrellas estaban demasiado lejos.

— Supongo que también debe ser por la Vía Láctea.

— ¿La Vía Láctea?

— Está demasiado lejos como para verla bien.

— Bueno, nosotros también estamos en la Vía Láctea.

Kisame no le opuso nada, volvió a mirara al cielo y se preguntó si la Tierra brillaría igual vista desde muy lejos, como el resto de la galaxia. Itachi recordó dónde había dejado los fósforos, iba a levantarse para ir a encender unas velas antes de que oscureciera más pero Kisame lo detuvo.

— No te vayas Itachi, quédate conmigo a ver las estrellas — Él no le dijo nada, por su sonrisa Kisame pudo notar lo que le hizo pensar. Antes Itachi le habó sobre eso, acababa de decirle con las mismas palabras lo que le dijo su novia la noche que tuvo su premier beso — ¿En qué estás pensando?

— Tu sabes — No pensaba exactamente lo que Kisame creía — ¿Por qué nunca me has contado de tu primer beso?

Kisame apartó la vista, esta vez miró al suelo, pensó en salir corriendo y docenas de formas más discretas para evadir ese tema pero puedo tranquilizarse y ser más sensato, Itachi era su mejor amigo, podía aguantarse la vergüenza y sentirse seguro de decirle.

— Yo… todavía no — Casi lo susurró — Tengo mi primer beso.

No le creyó, era diez años mayor que él y él había dado su primer beso diez años ates. Tal vez trataba de jugarle una mala pasada por pensar que lo engañaba con el asunto de las estrellas y los focos eléctricos, pero si la contaminación lumínica le pareció ridícula la primera vez que leyó sobre ella la confesión de Kisame le produjo una carcajada que no se molestó en disimular para que él notara que le hizo gracia.

Lo cierto es que Kisame nunca había logrado estar con nadie sin usar la fuerza y no se le ocurrió que fuera necesario besar a alguna de sus víctimas.

— Qué importancia tiene algo tan tonto — La voz de Kisame se quebró, entonces Itachi supo que decía la verdad — De todas formas nadie querría besarme.

— Eso no es cierto.

Se arrepintió por no tomarlo en serio y trató de enmendar el daño, no pensó que Kisame estuviera tan voluble para entenderlo como una insinuación. Él tomó su mentón con tanta fuerza que sintió que iba a arrancarle la quijada y se apartó en el acto, Kisame lo soltó.

En ese momento sí le pareció decoroso salir corriendo pero estaba más nervioso que avergonzado, así que prefirió quedarse ahí para que Itachi se fuera. Él tampoco se movió, podía imaginarse en una mínima parte lo mal que lo hizo sentir, quería arreglarlo pero sabía que disculparse sería estúpido, de repente recordó a Kakazu.

"Me gustan los besos por que son gratis, también me gusta respirar por que también es gratis, y si puedo respirar mientras me dan un beso es mucho mejor"

No era una lección muy valiosa y sí le costaba trabajo creer que alguien quisiera darle un beso a Kakazu sin cobrar una muy buena suma, pero Kakazu era Kakazu, se preguntó por qué lo primero que hizo fue resistirse si Kisame era Kisame, él era muy especial para Itachi y no se merecía eso, si de verdad los besos pueden ser gratis no le costaba nada darle uno.

Se acercó sin tocarlo para no ponerlo sobre aviso y que pudiera evitarlo si se había ofendido, Kisame miraba hacia el otro lado esperando que por fin lo dejara solo, Itachi tomó su rostro con las dos manos para que volteara, él estaba tan sorprendido que apenas entendió lo que Itachi iba a hacer lo único que se le ocurrió fue cerrar los ojos, eso le avisó que Kisame en verdad lo deseaba. Acarició sus mejillas con las yemas de los dedos mientras reunía valor, Kisame no le parecía desagradable, no podía ser tan difícil por el simple hecho de que no era una chica. Besarlo le estaba costando un poco más de nada.

Kisame empezaba a desesperarse y abrió los ojos, Itachi se asustó, su expresión le recordó cuando le hacían examen sorpresa en la escuela y no había estudiado. Temió que Itachi se quitara de nuevo, pensó que su primer intento no funcionó por que trató de inmovilizarlo, afortunadamente se le ocurrió una forma más normal para retenerlo, lo abrazó y apenas lo tocó para besarlo.

— Gracias Itachi — Kisame le sonreía.

Itachi se sonrojó, le hubiera gustado decirle que no tenía por qué agradecérselo, parecía que en lugar de solucionarse el problema se hacía más grande. Ahora él también lo deseaba. Kisame lo soltó pero él pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó con los labios abiertos.

Él no comprendió del todo por qué lo hizo pero tampoco se esforzó en averiguarlo, pensó que esa sería una oportunidad maravillosa para amarlo como nunca pudo hacer antes con nadie. Se inclinó sobre él sin dejar de besarlo y lo apoyó sobre las baldosas heladas del piso Itachi temblaba bajo el peso de Kisame, su beso era tan dulce que casi sin darse cuenta dejó que lo hiciera suyo apenas sin sentir cuando se fue el dolor y empezó a ser placentero.

Cuando terminó abrió los ojos y miró por encima del hombro de Kisame la inmensa franja de estrellas que cruzaba el cielo, lo único que podía pensar era que no quería que regresara la electricidad. Kisame se recostó en su pecho y notó que ahora él era el que contemplaba el cielo sin contaminación luminosa, se preguntó si él estarñia igual de confundido y sintió ganas de decir algo que lo complaciera.

— Itachi, fue como si se acercara la Vía Láctea.

— ¿La Via Láctea?

— Sí, fue como estar en las estrellas.

* * *

Gracias por leerme.


End file.
